whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Squires of the Broken Bough
The Squires of the Broken Bough are an order dedicated to fighting so that others can rest and dying so others can live. Background This order was born from the motley of a Draconic knight whose village was burnt to the ground. When the knight perished after having slain every attacker, his motley mates swore to carry on his legacy and fight for those who still had something to live for. This order seeks out freeholds facing major threats and recruit only from those who have lost everything that they care about. Though respected, the Squires are often avoided, as they make others nervous. Organization A very tight-knit group, the Squires often appear to outsiders as a family, gathering into a motley in of the freeholds in which they are found. Each motley will have a nominal chain of command, with different squires having command in different situations depending on their strengths. Despite their social aloofness with those outside the Squires, within it, changelings often blow off steam with rowdy parties and good-natured ribbing, being much more cheerful than outsiders would expect. Members of this entitlement are often mobile, leaving a freehold once it is safe so they can find their next job. This, combined with their willingness to give their lives, means that they often are welcomed warmly. Multiple motleys may coordinate across freeholds, but only gather in the face of apocalyptic threats. Joining and Membership '''Prerequisites': Resolve 3; Any of Brawl, Firearms, or Weaponry 2; Wyrd 2 Title: Squire, Martyr (by others) Given the brutal nature of Squires’ work, the order both does not actively recruit and requires a three-month minimum apprenticeship period, during which the existing Squire tests the recruit, pushing her to see reasons to stay alive. After the training, all of the freehold’s Squires gather and voice their opinion, beginning with the trainer. Those who are either too attached to life or too suicidal are denied entry. Those who are accepted swear an oath of allegiance upon a blade of their choice, grabbing the blade by the hand, letting their blood empower the weapon. The order is made up almost entirely of Summer and Winter courtiers, with the former being direct combatants and the latter playing assassin. Fortitude and Justice are common as Virtues in this entitlement, while Wrath is the most common Vice. Social Traits are often neglected by Squires in favour of the Physical Attributes that are so vital to their work. Mien The appearance of a Squire and her belongings inevitably begins to wear down; clothing shows signs of frequent use and repair, skin grows calloused, hair uneven, and eyes shadowed. This affect grows greater as Wyrd increases. Additionally, the scars that each Squire bears from initiation never heal; they grow more pronounced as a Squire battles, though they never impede movement or cause pain. Privileges *'The Broken Blade': The Mask of this token will show an ordinary blade — the weapon upon which the Squire swore the initiate’s oath. Beneath the Mask, the blade appears fragile, as though it will break on the next strike; beads of blood dot its side. On activation, these beads begin to flow, running down the hilt to the wielder’s hands. Upon a successful activation, the character may boost the weapon’s damage bonus by up to her Wyrd rating for the duration of the scene. Action: Reflexive Drawback: At the end of the scene in which the Broken Blade is used, the character takes bashing damage equal to the amount by which she increased the weapon’s damage bonus. This damage cannot be healed with magic. If the character took enough damage, this is fully capable of killing her. Catch: Half of the damage received due to the drawback (rounded up) is lethal, instead of bashing. Gallery Squire.png|Squire References * Category:Entitlement (CTL)